Omega has the Flu
by death mega sega
Summary: Sequel to Hershey has the Flu. Omega has the Flu. It's just that simple. Please READ AND REVIEW!


_**Omega has the Flu**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**23.5.2011 Deathy: **_I'm randomly started writing this earlier today! Oh and I'm making an animation from a scene from Geoffrey has the Flu! You can see a clip of it here: www. youtube .com /watch?v=2hIlbSuPkCY

_**Disclaimer: **_I wish to say nothing.

The red and black robot was doing his usual target practice when all of a sudden, he sneezed. Omega, who had fallen on his robotic bum, looked around slowly and tried to comprehend what had happened.

Thankfully, no one was around to see E-123 sneeze. Omega rand a scan as he began shooting targets again. Three minutes later, the poor robot made a robotic "_AH-CHOO!_" Omega's body jumped back and hit the wall in the hall way. Shadow just stood still and blinked at the door way. Rouge did the same but recovered quicker.

"Omega!" She cried turning around to see her team mate. "What happened?"

"Causation for event not found." Omega said as he stood up.

Shadow finally got over his shock and looked at Omega with his usual expressionless expression. "That's not very helpful, Omega." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Scan complete." Omega chimed.

Rouge looked at Shadow, hoping he would know what was wrong with their Mecha friend.

"Cause for event is," Omega said a really complicated medical term that Rouge didn't understand.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"He has the robotic equivalent of the flu." Shadow stated inching away from the mech slowly. Omega noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"I do not contain the plague. I am intact enough to go on the mission." Omega stated noticing the envelope with the commander's seal on it.

"No you're not!" Rouge argued. "You will only jeopardize the mission.

"Rouge is right, Omega." Shadow agreed. "Go to the infirmary right now." He said keeping his distance.

As Omega stomped off to the sick bay, Rouge finally noticed how much distance Shadow was keeping from his friend. She put her hands on her hips and said, "Okay Shadow. Why are you treating Omega like he has the plague?"

"I am not." Shadow denied. "I just don't want to have that flu again."

"You mean, you've had the robot flu before?" Rouge questioned tilting her head. She couldn't remember when the black hedgehog was ever sick. "I thought you were immune to everything."

"I did too until I got that." Shadow said.

"Where was I?" Rouge asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I'm glad you weren't there." Shadow stated.

"Why?" Rouge asked sounding hurt.

"To make a long story short, the Robot Flu is very different form the regular flu. It makes you act completely different. You see things that aren't there and you do things that you'll regret for the rest of your life." Shadow explained as he cringed from the terrible memories.

"Okay." Rouge said dropping the subject. "Let's go check up on Omega."

"Sure." Shadow said following Rouge down the hall. "But I want to be in a hazmat suit."

"Don't be a baby." Rouge told him.

Down in the infirmary, Omega was being looked at by a human doctor who had no idea what to do. When Rouge and Shadow entered, Omega looked at them.

"May I go to a more knowledgeable doctor?" He asked. "This one is unsure of what to do."

"Sure!" Shadow said. "_The farther away – the better!_" He thought. "Where do you want to go?" Shadow asked.

"I hate to say it, but Eggman is the only one who really knows what to do about the Robot Flu." Omega said. "Don't let me go alone."

"Of course not!" Rouge insisted. "Shadow and I will go with you."

"No." Omega stated. "Shadow should stay here. I got in from him, if he comes, he'll just get it again." Omega then sneezed and shot a missile through the wall. "Plus I can do a lot of damage to his base." Omega added sounding happy. "We should take the furry fox creature so that he can learn for future reference."

Team Dark arrived at Tails's workshop a few minutes later thanks to chaos control. Rouge knocked on the door and Sonic answered.

"Hey Rouge. What's up?" He said in his usual carefree tone.

"We have a case of the Robot Flu and we –" before Rouge could finish Sonic freaked out.

"Robot flu?" he exclaimed. "Shadow caught it again? Okay," Sonic raced off in to the house and got a bat. "Where is he? What is he doing? And whatever he said or did, forgive him and forget all about it. He has no clue and or control over any of his actions."

"Sonic!" Shadow yelled hitting him with a rock. "I don't have it! Omega does! Now shut up and do that annoying speedy faker hero thing you always do."

Sonic looked up at Shadow, who had perched himself up in a tree. He looked at Omega, nodded and called Tails. "Yo bud, fire up the tornado and take Rouge and Omega to Eggman so he can treat him. I'll keep Shadow here under quarantine!"

Tails fired it up without a word and Rouge and Omega hopped in. Tails kept a close eye on E-123. As he entered Eggman's territory, Tails sent a message with a little plane, which he controlled with a remote.

As he waited for it to come back, the orange fox tried to make small talk. "So how have you guys been?" He asked as he tapped his figures on the steering wheel.

"Sick." Omega said sounding annoyed. "You Rouge?"

"Okay, I guess." She said. "I just got back the other day form… somewhere."

"So, you went off and stole some jewels." Tails said simply. "Figures." Tails muttered.

"You make it sound like that's the only thing I do!" Rouge complained.

"It's not just me." Tails said in a sang song voice.

"Then who?" Rouge asked crossing her arms.

"Tall, dark, and over fifty." Tails stated simply as the little plane came back. Eggman said they could board the ship. Tails landed quickly and got Omega off of his precious X Tornado as soon as possible. Tails ran Omega and Rouge chasing behind down two hallways to Eggman's infirmary. Eggman was there waiting for them.

"Hello Tails!" Eggman said nicely. "Rouge. E-123." He said with great disdain. "Shall we look over Omega? I'm tired of taking care of all these sick robots."

Tails nodded as he went with Eggman, leaving Rouge alone with her thoughts for about an hour or two.

Eggman had strapped Omega down to a machine. "This'll recharge him." Eggman said. Tails nodded understandingly. Eggman went and grabbed a small tube and what appeared to be an I.V. strip. He popped opened Omega's arm and attached the cord to it. He then put a pack of some strange liquid to the other end of the tube. "This will supply him with what he needs to fight this virus off."

Tails nodded understandingly. "Is this virus common, Eggman?" He asked out of curiosity.

"It's very rare." Eggman stated. "I had only seen it twice before when you had brought Shadow here a month ago with it. I'm still shock that he got it."

"So am I." Tails admitted.

"Even so, let's hope Omega doesn't have a delirium as bad as his." Eggman prayed. Tails nodded. E-123's body then twitched. Tails and the egg shaped doctor stopped in the tracks and stared as the robot sat up and looked around. Then as if commanded to, the robot made a strange sound.

"_AH-CHOO!_" He sneezed as his arm flew up and fired several projectiles that scattered around the base and caused massive damage.

In a chamber far away from the infirmary, a missile created a sky roof and a hole in the floor. Metal Sonic came in the room quickly to see what had caused the damage. Shadow Android stared at the ground in surprise. He had backed himself into a corner. Metal Knuckles stood on the edge of the hole staring up at the ceiling.

"Wow! Look Metal Sonic! We have a sky roof!" Metal Knuckles said in amazement. Metal Sonic crossed his arms and then shook his head.

Metal grabbed him and drug him away from it. "What did you two do now?" Metal Sonic scolded the two.

Tails curled up into a ball and hind under a table. Eggman dropped down to his knees and when the fire was done, it took him a whole half an hour to get up again. By this time, Omega was somewhat delirious. He kept speaking of the weirdest things that Eggman and Tails both needed an aspirin. Rouge sat there and watched as Omega pranced about the room singing about lollipops and gum drop trees. Eggman tried using a stun ray on the 'bot but it didn't work. Tails tried to loosen some bolts on Omega so that he wouldn't be able to cause so much damage, but that failed. Tails received a punch in the stomach.

Rouge then got tired of sitting around and watching. She got up and tapped Omega on the shoulder. "Omega, I know where the gumdrop tree is." She said joining in on Omega's game. "Would you like to go see it?"

"Oh yes, very much!" Omega said hopping up in down. The robot flu had made him totally delirious.

"Sure!" Rouge said flying to the bed Omega should've been resting on. "All you have to do is lay down here and close your eyes." She chimed to the mecha. Omega followed the instructions to the letter. "Now take a nice long nap!" Rouge said happily. "And when you wake up, you'll be able to see the gumdrop tree!"

"Affirmative." Omega said as he turned off.

Relieved that Omega was finally stationary, Eggman and Tails quickly tied him down just in case he woke up again. After a few days, Omega woke up again. He turned his head and then saw Tails.

"Furry orange creature." Omega called. "Release me from this recharge chamber."

Tails turned to see Omega with a relieved face. As did Eggman when he saw the robot too.

"Good, you're all better now." Eggman said releasing Omega. "Now get out of my base and far far away!" The evil genius ordered.

Tails, Omega, and Rouge did as they were told and left. When they got back to Tails's workshop, Sonic and Shadow were creating sonic booms left and right. Shadow chaos controlled himself and the rest of his team back home. Though, he never got that hazmat suit that he wanted.

_**24.5.2011 Deathy: **_Okay! I hope you guys have enjoyed this one! I wrote this because I was well bored during lunch and decided to write this. I may write some more "…" Have The Flu fics later on. So I hope you guys well be looking forward to them. There are 3 "Have the Flu" fics before this one. Please READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
